Who really is Haruhi?
by Yukkil0v3r
Summary: There has to be a logical reason for Haruhi's obvious disdain of the 'Damn rich Bastards' but just how far do her secrets lie? She seems to be hiding a big part of her life, or rather her real last name and the rest of her family. Who exactly is the boy that resembles her and who's the guy she clings too? Not to mention is she giving a certain Shadow King second glances?
1. Chapter 1: The Unexpected Beginning

It was just another over dramatic day in the Host Cub. Tamaki was in his emo corner growing mushrooms after being rejected by his precious daughter yet again. The twins were being extremely amours towards each other, as their guest simply ate it up squealing and a few of them fainting in delight. Mori sat in a corner sipping his tea quietly watching over Hunny, as he stuffed his face with all the cake the girls offered him. The Shadow King was emitting an all-consuming dangerous aura, most likely taking down a poor soul somewhere in the world. Haruhi as pleasant as ever was giving her best natural host smile, mind wondering as usual in the distant unforeseen future. At that moment the host that had been captivating her every thought, from the way his glasses glimmered when he added to her debt too when he smirked as if he had just won his own private game spoke. "I would like to inform all of the host that after today's club activities we will be having a short meeting so no running off" giving a pointed glare at Tamaki and the twins who just shrunk away . After he went back to his laptop typing away with fury only he possessed, Haruhi again began to observe him what could he possibly want to talk about they had already had their host meeting for the day before the club started. What could her scheming sempi possibly be up to now, eyes never truly leaving him?

One would think that she would fall for the Host King everyone expected it ever since that thing with Éclair, but truth be told she just saw him as a dear friend and nothing more. The person who truly captivated her extra moments was the person who had stolen her from the Host King and twirled her around casually whispering in her ear, "seems you have truly become the host clubs secret princess. " Just as she looked up to ask him what he meant by that he gracefully twirled her into Tamaki's waiting arms, she could still feel his breathe on her ear. Blush staining her face as she looked away a slight frown grazing her usual apathetic face, the rest of the club thought she had fallen for Tamaki but she made it clear to him that he was only a friend and nothing more. Yet it seems he still hadn't cleared that up with the others seeing how they were treating her differently, sighing she would have to put an end to their imagination at the meeting today. So caught up in her inner dialogue that she missed her guest calling her name and the object of her desire looking at her with an eyebrow raised.

Blushing yet again she realized why they were calling her and he was starring, her phone was ringing bush darkening she excused herself to answer. All the while the girls exclaiming how cute he was as he blushed and walked away. Making her way quickly to the back and looking at the number and recognizing the number immediately answered sounding exciting, " Moshi Moshi!" The host gave each other surprised looks they never heard her answer her phone so excited before they usually never hear her talk outside of her monotone unless she was mad at them. After hearing her squeal the decided to advance and listen in, sadly all they heard was a one sided conversation. Which went something along the lines of this, "uh-huh, Really! Must I also attend? Okay I understand, yes I am aware, I can't wait, I'll start getting ready, yes good-bye I love you both" Hanging up with a dreamy look on her face and walking to the front again expression quickly turning sour once she saw the host staring at her. Instantly annoyed with their prying eyes and ears she snapped, "What Problem?!" At once the entire host shook their head trying to avoid angering her any further.

As the club activities ended Kyoya called the meeting to order. "Okay I wanted to ask you all if you have all gotten an invitation for the grand dinner in three nights, I'm sure all but Haruhi have gotten one?" At this Haruhi twitched wondering if it was about that why did she have to stay? The twins spoke up, "Oh you mean the one with the Saito family is hosting? Yeah we got it" At hearing whose party they were talking about Haruhi started twitching again. Tamaki noticed this and as usually misinterpreted it and went all dramatic, "Do not worry Haruhi since you are not going then we will not go either right everyone!" Haruhi just sighed muttering something about damn rich bastards! At that moment Kyoya decided to step in, "well I wasn't planning on going I just wanted to see if any of you were attending." Having enough of them for one day Haruhi broke up their conversation, "well if that was it I'm leaving, unlike you all I have things to do." With that she grabbed her bag and walked out leaving the entire Host Club behind.

 **A/N: I hope everyone found the first chapter pleasant. If anyone has any questions be sure to ask I'll answer them to the best of my ability. I will try to keep everyone in their usual character as long as possible. I would also like to apologize for any grammatical and spelling errors there may be. Please feel free to review and let me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC Good day everyone kisses!** HaHHHH


	2. Chapter 2: The two boys

The next day Haruhi seemed jumpy all day to the twins, almost like she couldn't stay still for anything. She barely paid attention to any of her classes which was strange for an honor student such as herself. "Ne, Kuro what do you think is making her like that?" Hikaru asked his doppelganger to which Kauro answered, "I don't know but my guess is that it's the same thing that keeps making her look at the clock! You don't think she has a date do you? I mean she never answers the phone for us like she did for that person?" Looking back at Hikaru did Kauro realize his mistake, Hikaru was trembling with anger like he could murder anyone within a five mile radius. *sweat dropping Kauro began to back track, trying to calm down his twin "now that I think about it how she can possibly have a date? She doesn't even notice the opposite sex… I mean the boss practically declared his love for her and she still treats him the same right?" Hikaru appeared to be calming down from his brothers words, "yeah I guess you're right."

Meanwhile in Haruhi's distracted mind the day was going by extremely slow. Her very special guests were arriving tomorrow morning; she wasn't going to be coming to school the next day already having talked to her teachers about it. The only keeping her from being completely home free was the rest of the day and the host club if she could survive that then she was good. The air in the club was charged with a change soon to come making the members of the host club on edge the rest of the afternoon.

All of the guest had left for the day and everyone was simply cleaning, well more like Haruhi was cleaning as Hunny ate the left over cake and Mori read his book silently. The twins and Tamaki were in a conference about Haruhi's strange behavior since the phone call, every so often Tamaki screamed about the devil twins and his sweet innocent daughter. Kyoya simply ignored everyone around him in favor of working on the host club budget. All of sudden the club doors flew open surprising them all, instantly they all went into Host mode. Releasing their rose petals only to be contradicted by orchids falling making a floral storm the flowers falling all over the club. With the floral storm distracting them they almost missed the two boys walking in; the shorter of the two walked in first.

He had waist long hair tied at the nape of his neck, observing his face the first thing that drew you in were his big brown innocent looking eyes almost like a certain host they all knew. He was wearing a tasteful light grey Armani suit with a white shirt and silk slim burgundy tie and matching handkerchief. He had a real uncanny resemblance to Haruhi only with longer hair. The taller had shoulder length brown hair tousled to one side. But the most peculiar thing about him was his green eyes that seemed to asses everything all at once. Like his companion he had on an Armani suit except his was charcoal. Also wearing a white dress shirt only difference his tie and handkerchief were oxford blue. Both boys had on a crest pin of their ties, symbol of their family unfortunately no one got a good look at it.

Their eyes seemed to roam over their faces as if already knowing everything about them, yet they were looking for someone in particular. Just as Kyoya was about to clear his throat to ask if he could help the two gentlemen, their eyes landed on the object of their affection. As three sets of eyes made contact everything happened all at once; the shortest boy spoke, "óhayo Haruhi we're home!" A very shocked Haruhi dropped yet another very expensive looking vase as she ran out of rank to embrace the smaller boy. The host all whipped their heads from where she had been standing too where she stood now, it was a miracle they didn't get whip lash with how fast their heads spun. A teary eyed Haruhi squeezed the life out of the poor boy finally spoke, "onee-chan, what are you doing here? You aren't supposed to get here until tomorrow morning!" As she said onee-chan the host broke out of their trance and cleared their throat to get the attention of the three clearly in an emotional reunion attention.

Finally realizing that they had an audience Haruhi turned and gave them the most amazing smile they had ever seen making their hearts skip a beat! Instantly Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kauro turned a deep red almost fainting, Kyoya looked away unexpectedly a very light blush staining his usual impassive face, Mori and Hunny simply smiled back at her. Grabbing both of the boys hands in hers and giving them a squeeze said, "everyone this is my twin brother Hiro Fujioka-Saito" referring to the shortest boy his second last name forgotten in light of the ground shattering news. Looking up at the taller boy with adorning eyes said, "And this is Ren Yagami, my brother and I's closest childhood friend and uhm…protector!" The way Haruhi talked and looked at him made it seem like there was something more going on there. For the second time in one day Haruhi managed to shock the entire club. Ren seemed to be observing everyone's reaction; all of a sudden an evil look entered his beautiful green eyes. Leaning down he put an arm around Haruhi's waist pulled her in whispering something in her ear and kissing her cheek, just for the hell of it! Making the usual cool headed girl blush and stutter like the school girl she was, further leaning into Ren. Looking up Ren gave all of the host a challenging smile, he was back for what was his.

 **A/N: hello everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review and let me know just what you think is going on. I would also like to apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors there might be. If anyone has questions don't be afraid to ask I'll answer them to the best of my ability. Hope you have fun reading the story.**

 **Oh yes of course an obvious disclaimer I do not own OHSHC, but I do own Hiro and my darling Ren! Good day every one kisses!**


	3. Chapter 3: You say what now

Upon seeing her reaction to Ren jaws dropped all around. Well mostly Tamaki and the twins Mori and Honey just shared an all knowing look, Kyoya looked indifferent with a raised eyebrow but if you looked closer you could see just how affected he truly was, fist clenched tightly around his notebooks his knuckles going white with the clear force being used. Hikaru's reaction was by far the most violent; a scowl marring his handsome face, trembling violently with anger, the challenge was accepted! Ren simply gave Hikaru a side glance barely acknowledging him clearly he was of no importance to his challenge eyes traveling to Kyoya he was a completely different story giving him a look that could freeze hell over, that was met with an even glare from the Shadow King. Having gathered enough information about their reactions he stood up straight clearing his throat dragging Haruhi out of her daydream of being reunited with the people she loved the most.

Before anyone could get a word in Haruhi spoke, "*Aniki you never answered my question what are you guys doing here so early?" Hiro finally looking away from the hosts looked back at Haruhi his eyes softening and answered, "Well *imouto, obaasan thought it was time to come back home and expand the Japanese Branch. I believe her exact words were 'it is time for you two to start retraining and get serious.' Looks like we're going to be working on projects together again Haru-chan," leaning into her ear voice getting lower, "she also said something about those dreaded marriage proposals we have." Despite using his best whispering voice, after years of practice of the host in listening into other people's affairs and meddling they had developed excellent hearing. Of course they heard the last part that Hiro whispered, all at once they gasped and tensed up seems they were even more confused now than when the so called explanation had started. Not giving them time to object and interrupt Hiro kept talking, "Ren and I decided to come spend a few days together in relative peace before things get to hectic and to warn *Tousan Obaasan is ready to see him. *Kami only knows how he will react if he doesn't have a warning and proper motivation before she sends for him." The host simply stood frozen and speechless as they heard all that Haruhi's brother had to say.

Just as silence was about to take root in the air any hope for a civilized conversation walked out of the room, as the Hosts began asking and shouting questions all at the same time without even taking a breather. As they asked more and more question they advanced towards the Fujioka twins slowly backing them up and surrounding them. Feeling slightly surrounded with no escape a sudden sense of claustrophobia filled them unconsciously reaching for each other fingers intertwined as they kept backing up. In a blink of an eye almost as if by magic Ren was in front of Hiro and Haruhi, the twins grabbed on to the back of his designer suit. No one had seen him move but there he was, he seemed faster than Mori and Honey-sempai if that was even possible. Fixing the host with a look that made them all take a step back, with the power radiating from him no one wanted to truly see him angry.

Finally with a deep melodious voice Ren spoke up, "If anyone has a question they will mostly likely be answered at the Saito family grand dinner and ball. I am certain your families have already gotten the invitations, if not I can make the proper arrangements to have them delivered." Behind him Haruhi gave an audible unladylike snort! Smirking Ren said, "And by that I'm assuming Haruhi means you gentlemen have already received them. If you will excuse us we really must be on our way you know catching up and all that good stuff, Good- day gentlemen."

Turning his back to the host club he ushered Haruhi and Hiro out of the room and out of the door, without so much of a good-bye or a second glance from Haruhi. Kyoya was the first to react from the stunned silence and break the quiet, "Well that was rather unexpected! I do believe we are now obligated to attend the dinner and ball we deemed useless!" Everyone simply nodded for once having nothing to argue or add to that statement. As Kyoya saw everyone's agreement he kept going, "Seeing how Haruhi will be missing tomorrow, from what I have gathered from her teachers I think tomorrow we should close the club. Besides I doubt any of you would be in the appropriate hosting mood. We should still come to school and meet here after class though, that way we can think of a game plan and questions we need answers too. " Not having the energy due to the long unexplainable day they had just had everyone simply and blankly nodded in agreement again. With a game plan set and everyone in agreement the Hosts gathered their things and left turning off the lights and closing the door, completely forgetting that the club room was still technically a mess.

 **A/N: Hello everyone I hope that you guys have enjoyed this chapter, please review and let me know your thoughts. Like always I would like to apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors there may be. If anyone had any questions don't be afraid to ask I'll answer them to the best of my ability.**

 **I would also like to take time to thank my very first reviewer Coden Onodera, thank you so much love!**

 ***Aniki- older brother, Imouto- little sister (clearly Hiro is the oldest of the two), obaasan- grandmother, tousan-father**

 **The ever so obvious disclaimer I do not own any of the characters of OHSHC, I would be rather rich if I did. My only belongings are my dear Ren and ever so loving Hiro. Good day everyone kisses!**


	4. Chapter 4: Her Adventures

Back at the Fujioka household Ren and Hiro were talking amongst themselves as Haruhi changed to start getting dinner ready. "So, who wants to completely explain everything to me?" Haruhi spoke coming out of her room interrupting whatever private conversation the two had been having. Looking shyly up at Haruhi, Hiro sighed and decided he better start talking. "Well Haruhi it all started last month right after you finished telling me about the events at the fair, Obasaan came into the room asking how you were so I told her." Earning a look from Haruhi he just shrugged and answered "She was worried Haru" calling her by her childhood name trying to get her to relax so that he could continue with the story.

"Anyways", he continued, "when I finished the story she had a weird look on her face, I instantly began to worry, then she shocked me by laughing out loud I thought she had finally lost it!" At that Ren started snickering, "You should have seen him he was full blown panic attack I had to calm him down" "Hey you were surprised too. I mean Obasaan has never done that before!" Hiro exclaimed trying to pick up his wounded pride. "Moving on before I was so rudely interrupted Obasaan finally stopped laughing. At first she was furious at them for making you work like a commoner than I reminded her that at the moment you were a commoner according to the agreement. When she remembered that she simply sighed and then she was madly laughing yet again at your uhm… exciting adventures!"

Huffing Haruhi interjected, "more like annoying interruptions on my peaceful life but whatever continue." Never being able not contain himself with Haruhi's bluntness Ren was full out laughing at her expense she simply pouted at him as she mocked glared at him, Hiro was also smiling she always was one of the few people to make Ren laugh like that so he didn't really mind that interruption. After Ren's laughter died down Hiro continued, "She was also surprised that you unknowingly managed to tangle yourself with some of the most influential families in Japan and apparently internationally too. So she decided to come back to Japan to re-expand the Saito Company back home, apparently she also wants to renegotiate the family agreement with Tousan. " earning an eye roll from Haruhi.

All of a sudden a pregnant pause filled the room Hiro really didn't want to continue with the story knowing full well that she would not react pleasantly to the next part. Slowly Haruhi caught on to what Hiro was trying not to say, closing her eyes as the anger began to consume her from the sheer injustice of the situation. With her eyes still closed, eyebrow twitching, and fists clenched she voiced out the horror of her grandmothers plans, "So she has finally decided to have us arranged into marriage for her business, against whatever we desire?"

 **A/N: Hello everyone I hope that you guys have enjoyed this chapter, please review and let me know your thoughts. Like always I would like to apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors there may be. If anyone had any questions don't be afraid to ask I'll answer them to the best of my ability.**

 **I would also like to apologize for taking so long to update. I had this chapter planned out but after it I had hit a sort of a writer's block, I honestly didn't know where I was headed with this story. But now I know and I can honestly say I'm super excited. I am aware this chapter is a lot shorter than my normal ones for that I apologize for that. But I needed mostly this out of the way so that the fun stuff and come into play with strong emotions. Thank you for being patient with me.**

 **As always the obvious disclaimer I do not own any of the characters of OHSHC. My only belongings are my dear Ren and ever so loving Hiro. Good day everyone kisses!**


	5. Chapter 5: Reassurance

Haruhi was still huffing and puffing in the kitchen to herself as she tried to prepared dinner. Still pretty furious in the light of new developments, Hiro and Ren made sure to stay out of her way. Finally having enough of her banging around in the kitchen Ren decided to get up and appease her. "Haruhi, do not worry you are no longer alone. Hiro and I are back and we are not leaving anymore, remember we are your allies." Almost as if by magic the damn that had been holding back Haruhi's tears and emotions broke free. Crying like she hadn't since her mother's death leaning into Ren's waiting embrace.

After a while of letting her emotions run free Haruhi finally began regaining her composure hiccupping and wiping away at her tears she began to speak, "I just don't want to give up my dream now, I've worked so hard without Obasaan's help and influence. I don't want to lose that and simply roll over to her demands if I do than I'll never be like mother. I want her to look down on me and be proud of my accomplishments and not be just another pawn of those damn rich bastards." Stepping back from Haruhi but giving her shoulder a squeeze of reassurance Ren spoke, "Haruhi no matter what happens I can guarantee that your mother would never be disappointed with you. I will protect you from everything and anything together we will find a way to make your dreams come true." Eyes shining full of love she looked up at Ren, blush staining her face in a way only Ren could make her do she nodded with a peaceful smile on her face.

Having seen his sister being emotional enough Hiro stood up and went towards a smiling Haruhi and Ren, stopping in front of them looking at the two people he loved the most in the world. In the moment Hiro swore that no matter what he would protect them both! Deciding that things had finally calmed down enough, "Haruhi I am 100% behind you not wanting to give up on your dream. I can also promise you that just like tousan and I are proud of so is mother, she is looking down at us with love and protection. Now, like Ren clearly stated we will not let anyone stand in your way not even Obasaan so let's put our heads together and think of a way out of this!"

Ren could clearly see the wheels turning inside of Hiro's head smirking he looked towards him and said, "Well Hiro seems like you have a plan why don't you let us in on it." Looking towards her brother Haruhi simply rolled her eyes at the smug look on his face, he really did think he was a genius. Seeing Haruhi roll her eyes at him made Hiro smile even bigger, "The dinner/ball is in two days I know for a fact Obasaan will not let us out of her sight on that day. This means we only have a day, tomorrow actually to convince her not to make any decisions on our arranged marriages and our futures! "

 **A/N: Hello everyone I hope that you guys have enjoyed this chapter, please review and let me know your thoughts. Like always I would like to apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors there may be. If anyone had any questions don't be afraid to ask I'll answer them to the best of my ability.**

 **I would also like to apologize for taking so long to update. Hopefully I conveyed Haruhi's feelings and reluctance to agreeing to her grandmother. Also when Hiro says that the two people that he loves the most in the world he clearly love his father and grandmother, but he has a strong unique bond with Haruhi and Ren. I hope you guys understand and like that thought.**

 **As always the obvious disclaimer I do not own any of the characters of OHSHC. My only belongings are my dear Ren and ever so loving Hiro. Good day everyone kisses!**


	6. Chapter 6: Extended Invitation

A thoughtful Haruhi decided to voice her troubled thoughts out loud her, "That's not a bad plan Aniki but I'm not exactly in Obasaan's good graces right now. Besides how do we change her mind on something she clearly has set out to accomplish? She moved all you guys back here for kami sakes, how will a simple conversation sway her in our other direction?" Once again Hiro gave Haruhi his adorable evil smirk, "Why Haruhi, getting you back in her good graces is simple! You just have to request a formal Dinner with her you do know how she adores those things. While we are there with her we make a diplomatic suggestion to her about our futures. As long as it looks like we are still willing to oblige with her decisions we will be good! It may not seem like it but really Imouto all these years without you and Tousan have softened her up to the ideas and suggestions of others. In between the three of us I'm sure we can think of an offer she can't refuse! "

Haruhi stared at her brother through new eyes, "Wow Aniki you have really become a Diplomatic mastermind while we have been apart huh?" Hiro laughed out loud happy to see the hope return into Haruhi's eyes, "It's just something I take joy in Imouto. Now Haruhi do you actually own anything for a formal Dinner with Obasaan? " At the mention of appropriate attire Haruhi paled, her recent clothing choices and look would not impress her grandmother at all! Sure she had started to let her hair get slightly longer and pushed it back with a headband, the girls in the club said that she now looked like a relaxed aloof boy it seemed to work for them.

Seeing the expression of sheer horror on Haruhi's face Ren chuckled, "Well Haruhi looks like tomorrow we will be busy shopping. Like we mentioned on the phone yesterday your grandmother has already prepared your outfit for the Saito Ball. But for this diplomatic mission we will need to go searching grandmother approved clothing." Letting out a tired groan she simply nodded knowing that this impromptu shopping trip was inevitable. "While you two go out to pick the perfect outfit, I will stay behind and talk to Tousan there is much catching up to do. Not to mention we have to come up with a new agreement it's time for Obasaan to fold and let us be family again." Haruhi had never seen her brother look so determined before she knew that without a doubt he would everything come through, he was a Fujioka after all.

"Since the majority of the details are worked out let me call obasaan to schedule dinner with her tomorrow night, getting an opening shouldn't be hard seeing how for the first time in years it will be the three of us there" smiling as he dialed Hiro walked outside the fun was just about to begin. The trio having set up the plans for another extremely long day set about finally making dinner. Tomorrow would yet another stressful and tiring day, but for tonight they had each other. That was enough to have a peaceful and calm aura to fall upon the Fujioka household. From this moment on everything was about to change, they were headed to make a deal with an impossible person.

 **A/N: hello everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review and let me know just what you think is going on. I would also like to apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors there might be. If anyone has questions don't be afraid to ask I'll answer them to the best of my ability.**

 **The next few chapters will explain just what this annoying agreement is all about. Not to mention the details to their family situation will be put to light. Sorry if it confusing but everything will be explained before the grand Saito Ball.**

 **Oh yes of course an obvious disclaimer I do not own OHSHC, but I do own Hiro and my darling Ren! Good day every one kisses!**


	7. Chapter 7: Exasperated Father

Ryoji Fujioka better known as Ranka always prided himself in the fact that not a lot of things surprised him anymore. But when it came to his children, they always found a way to leave him completely speechless. People assumed he was always out of the loop when it came to the twins, but they couldn't have been more wrong.

Ranka kept tabs on the people that came in and out of the twin's lives, going as far as to having Kyoya and Ren constantly call and update him on the going ons of their lives. Kami only knew those two brats didn't share enough information with him. He may be an eccentric transgender but foremost he was a loving, over protective, doting father to his babies.

He knew that Hiro and Ren were bound to show up any day now; he just wasn't too sure when that would be. So when he walked into the apartment after a late night at work and went to check on Haruhi, shocked out of his wits was the only thing he could feel.

There in Haruhi's bed was Hiro arms enter wined with Haruhi's in deep sleep like when they had been kids. It was like they had not spent years apart sleeping on opposite sides of the world. On the foot of the bed sat Ren head leaned back, eyes closed any lesser person would assume he was also asleep. But, Ranka knew otherwise that the ever present guardian was always aware of his surroundings when the twins were asleep together.

Sensing Ranka watching him he cracked a smile and loosely waved whispering as low as possible not to wake the twins, "Ohayo Ranka, we're home!" Ranka just smirked at him, he always did like Ren he was always good for the twins whether they knew it or not. He went into the hall closet and pulled out an extra futon, blankets, and pillows. Handing them over too Ren who just looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Sleep Ren you don't need to be on guard here. I'm home now, I won't tell anyone you relaxed for a while, even the powerful get tired", smirking down at him Ranka closed the door behind him.

Sighing at the lack of information from his kids, Ranka sleepily walked to his room to prepare for bed. Tomorrow he would receive the answers to all of his questions. For now it was time to sleep and dream of he happy times that were sure to come, now that the family was in the same place yet again.

A smile took over Ren's face Ranka always knew what to say to get him to relax. Seems like they really were back home!

Extending out the futon and laying down Ren decided to do just what Ranka suggested. The next few days were sure to be extremely long and stressful; he would need all the sleep he could get now. As he turned his face to look towards the twins he couldn't help but think that, once again he was surrounded completely by the people who loved him. His life was yet again full of love and fulfillment. Unconsciously Haruhi reached for his hand and as he held her tiny hand in his; a last thought went through his mind as sleep finally claimed him, 'I will do everything that I can to protect and fight for you and everyone I love.'

 **A/N: Hello everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review and let me know just what you think is going on. I would also like to apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors there might be. If anyone has questions don't be afraid to ask I'll answer them to the best of my ability.**

 **I hope that I was able to convey Ranka in the correct way. I feel like he would love the twins and even Ren, yet he would be constantly exasperated at their lack of sharing with him. That would lead him to seek out Kyoya and Ren.**

 **As you guys are clearly aware I do not own OHSHC or their playful characters. But I do own my dear Ren and loving Hiro. Good day everyone kisses!**


	8. Chapter 8: Stubbornly sleepy twin

The next morning come faster than any of the occupants in the Fujioka house were expecting with all the excitement of last night it felt like they had barely gone to sleep. Like always the first to wake was Haruhi as she tried to sit up and stretch she felt her hands being held down. One hand was grasped in Hiro's while the other one was being held by Ren, Haruhi let out a peaceful smile as she detangled herself from the two guys she loved more than herself.

Haruhi walked as quietly as possible to the bathroom to get ready for the day and to start preparing breakfast. Ren felt the instant she let go of his hand and was instantly awake only visibly relaxing when he heard her moving around in the next room.

Picking up the bedding that he used last night and putting it back into the linen closet. Waking back into the room, looking at Hiro he let out a long sigh. Hiro was always the hardest of the twins to wake up. It was nearly an impossible feat, the boy slept like the dead. After taking all of the blankets and pillows from the sleeping boy and practically screaming his name, with still no response from the boy Ren gave up. Hearing Haruhi walk out of the bathroom he decided to let her try and raise her stubbornly sleepy twin.

As Haruhi walked into the room and saw the look of utter dejection on Ren's face and the quietly snoring boy rolled up in a ball, she simply snickered and rolled her eyes at Hiro's antics; some things never change. Still laughing at her twin Haruhi sent Ren to go do his morning routine, she would wake up Hiro and her father. If there was something the Fujioka men had in common it was their reluctance to wake up in the morning.

Picking up the mess Ren had made trying to wake up Hiro she started laughing harder. If there was one person who could irritate Ren in the morning it was Hiro. Sitting down on the edge of the bed Haruhi ran her fingers through her brother's long hair. Humming the song their mother had used to use to wake Hiro up in the morning when they were kids he began to stir.

As Hiro rolled over to face Haruhi slowly opening his eyes he smiled sweetly up at her, "Morning Imouto-chan I see you remember the song okasan used to sing to us to wake us up." Haruhi just smirked as she replied, "If I remember correctly she would sing it to you, not so much me."

Hiro couldn't help but let out a quiet laugh as he got up out of bed; looking at the bed and lack of sleeping materials he raised an eyebrow. Seeing his face Haruhi smirked at him, "Seems like you and Ren have acquired an interesting tactic to waking you up." Hiro shrugged nonchalantly ignoring her last statement as he made his way out of the room. Shaking her head and smiling at her brother's antics, Haruhi made her way to the kitchen to start on breakfast.

Stopping along the way to laugh silently; as she heard Hiro complain to Ren about his rough choice of a wake up call. Deciding that it would be best to wake up Ranka when breakfast was almost done being prepared, he had after all come home pretty late last night.

 **A/N: Hello everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review and let me know just what you think is going on. I would also like to apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors there might be. If anyone has questions don't be afraid to ask I'll answer them to the best of my ability.**

 **Also I cannot even begin to apologize for such a late update. At first I had hit another wall of writers block, than when I had finally everything written out I had no desire to type it out. But I promise that will no longer be the case I have the next few chapters planned out and I love them. Again I hope you guys are still willing to stick with me.**

 **Disclaimer: Logically I would not own OHSHC if not it would sort of different…kind of like this fic. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter kisses!**


	9. Chapter 9: What's for breakfast

Seeing how it was the first time that Hiro and Ren had been back in Japan in years, Haruhi decided to make a more traditional Japanese breakfast. Planning out the menu in her head she gathered the ingredients for the morning meal, completely engulfing herself in something she clearly enjoyed. As Ren made his way to the kitchen, not wanting to disrupt Haruhi he simply leaned back on the door frame and watched her instead. His love for her shinning clearly in the way he watched her make her way around the kitchen she was so familiar with. Having watched her enough for now anyways, clearing his throat making his presence known to Haruhi, "So Haruhi is there anything I can help you with? What's on the menu this morning?"

Looking up at him Haruhi smiled and nodded her head, "Since you and Aniki are back I decided to go all out for breakfast. We'll be having steamed rice, miso soup; with tofu, green onions, and wakame seaweed, it's still your favorite right? " Ren smiled even bigger at her and nodded, pleased that she remembered such small details about him. Grinning back at his smile she kept reciting the menu, "grilled fish, *tsukemono pickles, *tamagoyaki, *nori, *natto, and green tea for you and Hiro, and coffee for tousan and I." Ren nodded at her spectacular choice, she always knew what he wanted even before he did. Rolling up the sleeves to his sweater Ren got to work helping Haruhi.

Hiro walked to the kitchen yawning and scratching the back of his head. He walked in on what could only be described as a newlywed couple aura, making breakfast in perfect harmony. Not wanting to truly interrupt the scene he watched a little bit longer, this was the way it was supposed to be. Not with all the stress their lives held but with peace and full of love. ' _I swear one way or another soon we will all be like this every morning and not feel like we're preparing for war._ '

Ren having sensed Hiro a long time ago was not surprised like Haruhi when he finally decided to speak up, "So what has the perfect couple made for breakfast this morning?" Smirking at how red Haruhi got and ignoring Ren shaking his head as he put the tea kettle on the stove, he innocently put his hands in his pocket and looked up expectedly at Haruhi who was still red.

Sputtering at him she gave her twin an evil smile that could rival the Shadow King (she really was spending too much time with him). Hiro felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand as he saw Haruhi's face and paled when he heard her speak, "well Hiro since you're so lively this morning, your task is to go wake tousan for breakfast!" Groaning at the impossible mission his evil twin had given him he growled at the unfairness in the world.

 **A/N: Hello everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review and let me know just what you think is going on. I would also like to apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors there might be. If anyone has questions don't be afraid to ask I'll answer them to the best of my ability. In an effort to apologize for my lack of updates, I decided to post two updates tonight. I want to keep up the quirkiness a little bit longer, but it will be getting serious soon.**

 **I had to do extensive research for the breakfast menu and I absolutely loved it. I'm going to be describing a little bit of the menu now.**

 **Tamagoyaki- rolled omelet**

 **Nori- dried seaweed used to roll up the rice kind of like a tortilla sort off**

 **Natto- fermented soy beans added to rice with soy sauce**

 **Tuskemono pickles- is literately any type of vegetable that is pickled but in this case I used pickles itself**

 **On another note I was extremely hungry after writing this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC if I did there would be more food in it. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter kisses!**


	10. Chapter 10: Waking Ranka

Ren smirked seeing how karma had paid Hiro back quicker than expected for his rather rough morning with him. Seeing the look of utter betrayal Hiro was giving her Haruhi decided to give him a clue, "Fine Aniki here's a hint just mention Tamaki-Sempai and you'll see him rising faster than a ninja." Hiro simply raised his eyebrow at that, the feeling doom setting over him as he set out to complete the mission.

If there were any two things that could anger Ranka without a second thought they were being woken up in the morning and the mention of Tamaki for anything. Of course Hiro was not yet aware of either of those two facts or the amount of hatred his father had for the blond idiot. Using that tactic to wake him up some would say could grant anyone with an immediate death warrant. So when he opened the door to the darkened room and poked his head in to only hear light snoring, he was not fully aware the peril his life was in.

Stepping into the room he whispered, "Tousan breakfast is almost ready get up." Only to be answered by more snoring coming to the conclusion that this was going nowhere pretty quickly, Hiro made the bad decision to use the hint that Haruhi had given him. He turned on the light and looked around the unchanged room of his childhood, he smiled at the last family picture that they had ever taken hanging over his father's bed. Making the biggest mistake of his short life Hiro opened his mouth and raising his voice said "Tousan that Tamaki fellow is here saying something about asking permission to take Haruhi out on a date!" It is said that on that day Hiro lost a few years of his life span.

With the speed that could rival an Olympic gold medal winner Ranka rose out of bed producing a samurai sword out of thin air, and let out an impressively inhuman growl charged towards the living room. Never having seen his father react that violently to anything in his life Hiro did the only logical thing that came to his mind at the moment. He gave out a shriek that could only be described as a little girl finding out that her favorite Disney princess had died and ran for his life.

Instantly reacting to the shriek of utter terror coming from Hiro, Ren dropped what he was doing and was about to run towards him when Haruhi grabbed his hand and shook her head and smiled evilly. Stepping into the hallway the sight that met her was too much for her to stand, as she crumpled to the floor laughing hysterically grabbing her stomach as tears of laughter ran down her face.

A terrified Hiro ran towards her screaming as a battle ready Ranka followed swinging the sword around like a maniac. Having noticed the clearly psychotic picture that they painted Ren quickly went into action. Picking up a still hysterical Haruhi who couldn't move from the floor because of her laughter, and grabbing a petrified Hiro and got them out of the way of a swinging armed Ranka. Depositing the twins in the kitchen he went back to unarm and calm down a rabid Ranka. With grace and ease Ren managed to knock the sword out of his hand, and then he proceeded to press Ranka's pressure points to calm him down. The family was definitely back together!

So much for a peaceful breakfast walking back into the kitchen with a much calmer Ranka, Ren couldn't help but admire the evil streak in Haruhi. Said person still could not completely control her laughter and started to laugh even harder as Ranka walked into view. Hiro having begun to recompose himself gathered whatever dignity he had left to glare at a laughing Haruhi.

Looking down at his twins on the floor Ranka let his anger shimmer away as an overwhelming feeling of love over took him and he rushed to embrace them in a life ending hug. Struggling to breathe Haruhi and Hiro made desperate signs for Ren to save them. Ren decided to ignore them they needed to be punished for causing their father so much grief early in the morning. Having enough of their punishment Ren finally intervened placing his hand on Ranka's shoulder and coaxing the man to let go of the struggling twins.

Finally everyone sat down to enjoy the wonderful breakfast that Haruhi and Ren had prepared. Ranka looked around at his small reunited family and for a moment everything in the world was perfect. Despite the very eventful morning breakfast was a peaceful affair, with Ranka and Hiro doing the most of the talking and catching up with Ren and Haruhi occasionally intervening.

 **A/N: Hello everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review and let me know just what you think is going on. I would also like to apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors there might be. If anyone has questions don't be afraid to ask I'll answer them to the best of my ability**

 **I had so much fun with this Chapter; I wanted to show the hate Ranka has towards Tamaki. I honestly don't hate him but I don't believe he is the correct type for Haruhi he doesn't understand her like he should. But that's just my feelings about the matter. Thank you guys for all the lovely reviews, I deeply appreciate them.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of my loves from OHSHC wish I did though, oh well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, kisses!**


	11. Chapter 11: It started with a phone call

**A/N: I usually put these at the end and I will but I just wanted to mention that the part in italics is all Ranka's flashback, without a further ado, chapter 11.**

Haruhi and Ren decided to leave right after cleaning up the remains of breakfast, hoping to finish early and start preparing for dinner early. Ranka stared at Hiro in silence trying to memorize every detail of his face. It had been years since he had last seen him in person, of course he often requested Ren to send him pictures of them both often. But seeing him in person was completely different, having him there was still a shock to Ranka the pain of not having seen baby boy grow up was obviously there.

The more Ranka stared at Hiro's grown face the more the feeling of failure settled inside of him, tears welling up in his eyes started to flow freely his face as he reached for Hiro. Ranka apologized over and over again as he ran his hands over Hiro, apologizing for not being strong enough to stop his mother from separating their family. Hiro gave his father a sad smile not interrupting his father's apology knowing that he needed this to move past from what he had to do.

Rising from his chair he went towards his father and put his arms around the broken hearted man, whom despite everything that had happened in their life was still his hero. Ranka cried even harder as he wrapped his arms around his baby boy once again. Holding Hiro like this reminded Ranka of the tragic day it had all started, the day all of their lives went downhill and their family had started falling apart.

 _It was a typical spring day Ranka was home with the twins, but all day he had this forbidding feeling that he just couldn't shake off. Kotoko had laughed at him saying that he was just being silly; she was always the more logical of the two preferring facts over random feelings._

 _He had been cleaning the house like crazy trying to get rid of the feeling while the twins played quietly in their room with Ren. They really were perfect kids or maybe he was being biased of course he was their father well, father figure in Ren's case._

 _Suddenly the phone rand snapping him out of his daydream about the kids, as he took a step towards the phone that feeling came back tenfold trembling he reached for the phone and quietly answered, "Moshi, moshi Fujioka residence." Grabbing the closets chair he fell into it and paled even more as the voice on the other line of the phone kept talking._

 _As soon as he hung up the phone he sprang into action, yelling at the twins to put on their shoes and to pack a small bag they would be staying with Misuzu-chan the kids used to Ranka's eccentric ways simple obliged when he got like this. To be fair though they had never seen him this worked up before and that worried them a bit. As Ranka dropped them with Misuzu-chan he told them, "Please babies be good for Misuzu-chan go on ahead and play with Mei-chan, I'll be back soon."_

 _As he watched the kids walk inside he turned towards Misuzu his voice and face solemn, "I'm not really sure what's wrong, they didn't give me much details over the phone. They only told me that Kotoko had fainted in the office and they couldn't get her to respond so they called the ambulance to take her to the hospital. They called me as soon as she got there and they rushed her to do some tests with my consent over the phone. I'm headed to the hospital I'll call as soon as I know something. Thank-you again for watching the kids on such short notice Misuzu, not really sure how long this will take but I'll keep you updated. If you need to reach me for anything the kids know my number and you can always try the hospital. "_

 _Misuzu hadn't seen Ranka this stressed and upset since Kotoko was being stalked and was attacked before their marriage. Misuzu put his hand on his shoulder and squeezed, "Don't worry about it Ranka. The twins and Ren are always such angels when they're here with me and Mei loves having them over. Try to calm down Kotoko will be Okay you'll see. She's probably pregnant again I know you two are trying to give the twins a younger sibling. Take your time and let me know as soon as you get any information!"_

 _Ranka smiled at the thought of a new baby and looked thankful and hopeful at his friend. Waving good-bye and promising to call as soon as possible he made his way to the hospital to see his beloved. Maybe Misuzu was right it probably wasn't a big deal Kotoko tended to overwork herself, either way he sped up to get to the hospital faster and make sure the love of his life was going to be alright._

 **A/N: Hello everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review and let me know just what you think is going on. I would also like to apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors there might be. If anyone has questions don't be afraid to ask I'll answer them to the best of my ability**

 **I deeply lament how long it took me to update, there is no valid excuse for making you guys wait and for that I am sorry.**

 **This is where everything starts to turn; I had to cut the flashback in two parts turns out it's going to be longer than expected. I apologize for the heartbreak about the baby. I feel like with how much Ranka and Kotoko love each other and love the twins, they would be trying for another baby. Besides the twins would be about 4 or 5, old enough for a younger sibling either way I'm sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of my loves from OHSHC wish I did though, oh well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, kisses!**


	12. Chapter 12: Ootori Hospital

**A/N: Hello everyone I am so sorry I promise I have no intention of abandoning this story. This chapter is a continuation of Ranka's flashback.**

As soon as Ranka made it to the clinic he ran in asking anyone who was in his way where his beloved was. No one seemed to know, finally he made such a big fuss that the director at the clinic came to talk to him. As soon as the man heard the name of the patient he was looking for he looked at Ranka with solemn expression and led him into his office. For the rest of his life Ranka would remember the white sterile, cold room, the words he said to him would permanently be engraved in his memory forever.

At first the doctor used nothing but big medical terms with him trying to explain what was wrong with his wife. When he saw that he was getting nowhere with Ranka he used the words that crushed thousands of lives around the world on a daily basis. "Sir unfortunately your wife has a very serious brain tumor. Since we are only an independent clinic here there isn't much that could be done for her here, but she was taken to a hospital whose specialty is in these kinds of cases. The Ootori Hospital has more resources that will make saving her life a possibility."

When Ranka realized what hospital she was taken to the shock of what was wrong with her wore off, at least she was in good care. As he made his way towards the Ootori Hospital which was in the more prominent part of the city he couldn't help but let his mind wander. How would they pay for all the necessary treatments? Even with both of them working they were barely making enough to keep the family of four plus one afloat. But at that moment it didn't matter what did matter was that she got better!

Yoshio Ootori didn't always take a personal interest in his patients of course he was always aware of the on goings of the hospital supervising and made sure everything was done correctly but it had been a while since he had seen the complete care of someone. But this was a very special patient he had to make sure it was done to the best of the hospitals ability.

It had been about 15 years since he had physically seen Kotoko. Last time she had been sadly smiling at him waving with a diploma in her hand as he walked away to face being the head of his family's company and she went off to try and be the best lawyer Japan had ever seen.

When he had heard that someone by her name had been admitted into the hospital curiosity got the best of him and he gave into his intuition and went to see if it really was her or not. After all there weren't that many people in Japan named Kotoko Fujioka. When he walked into her room and he saw her there sleeping peacefully it brought back a tidal wave of emotions into him. Time itself had stopped she was just as beautiful if not more since the last time he had seen her. Time had been good to her, in that moment everything that could have been was as present as the day they had bid each other farewell.

His heart clenched with the thought of having finally found her and yet being so close to losing her, he felt ill with the thought of the world going on without her. Life really wasn't fair to someone like him giving him someone as special to him first and then taking her away, and now that they ran into each other again they were too many variables to even try and be happy together again. He considered treating her and not letting her know he was her doctor, but that option was out of the door he knew Kotoko and she without a doubt would insist on talking to him. Apart from her obvious determination he also wanted to see what kind of reaction she had after seeing him all these years, he was a sadist at heart after all.

He walked away from her room not letting his presence be known for now. She would be waken up for testing soon enough letting her rest for now was the best option, his sadistic ways could wait a little bit longer. He would introduce himself into her life again soon enough, preferably before her husband showed up maybe he could see a genuine reaction from her instead of her usual monotone expression. God, how he loved that expression of hers, begrudgingly he admitted he was curious to see what kind of man had stolen her heart from him, given it hadn't belonged to him in a while he still considered her heart his.

When Ranka finally made it to the hospital his whole body was shaking with nerves as he walked in. Making his way to the front desk he asked where his wife was located, they explained to him that she was currently in testing and wouldn't be in her room but he was welcome to walk in and sit down to wait for her and her doctor.

It seemed that because her case was so particular the director of the hospital had taken an interest and he was going to be the head doctor in her case. While it pleased Ranka that she was going to be receiving the best possible care in the hospital the lingering thought of money wouldn't leave his mind. He would make sure to thank the director thoroughly for his kind actions towards his wife.

When Kotoko was wheeled back into the room she saw Ranka with his head in his hands waiting for her. As he lifted his head to look at her she smiled weakly at smile and said, "Hello dear, it's good to see you." It looked like she was trying to hold back a grimace of pain in her smile, Ranka had never seen his strong wife so weak before and that scared him more than her actual illness. If she was already giving up there was no one who could change her mind. Luckily for him she wasn't at her breaking point just yet.

No Kotoko Fujioka was nowhere near breaking just yet, the interaction she had just had with her doctor lit a small fire in her to keep fighting. Even if it was only to keep him quiet and to never let her family down, she would fight this disease tooth and nail till the end!

 **A/N: There is no excuse for how long it took me to update, and I am aware of that and for that I apologize. I must admit that because of that I decided to give you guys a super long chapter.**

 **Trust me I was not aware of this thing between Haruhi's mom and Kyoya's dad it just sort of happened. As I was coming out of my writers block this idea kind of took hold and I ran with it. If I'm not mistaken we have about one or two more chapters in this flashback sequence, and then back to the present to our beloved characters. Also I promise to update sooner now.**

 **Either way I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review and let me know just what you think is going on. I would also like to apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors there might be. If anyone has questions don't be afraid to ask I'll answer them to the best of my ability**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of my loves from OHSHC wish I did though, oh well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, kisses!**


	13. Chapter 13: Yoshio Ootori

Yoshio was excited to see Kotoko fully awake and talk to her but it seemed that her loving husband had arrived before he could talk to her in private, and while this irritated him and put off his plan he could always talk to her in the testing area. But before that he needed to see this man who in his mind would never be good enough for her. He watched from afar again as the man stood in Kotoko's empty room waiting for her to get back. To say that he was shocked was an understatement the man was rather feminine, beautiful even. But he looked familiar and that's what really threw him off, he knew he had never associated with anyone like him before. So where did he know him from?

Kotoko always knew how to find the special people around her, she drew in the unique maybe that's why he had been and in a way was still so enthralled by her. He shouldn't be surprised that she had picked a unique husband but it still astounded him just how truly unconcerned with appearances she was. She was after all a very well renowned lawyer and yet with her choice of husband she clearly decided to stand out rather than fit in, maybe that's what made her successful. Shaking his head and walking away, he really needed to talk to her before they brought her back to her room and her husband.

xxXXxx

Kotoko had a very good intuition and she noted her business success to that. But she was irritated about her diagnostic why had her body betrayed her? How had she not felt anything wrong with her own body? She sighed well there was nothing to be done now but to fight to keep living she had a family waiting for her! When they had told her at the clinic what was wrong with her all she thought about was denying it but the facts were all there, her profession was based on facts so she couldn't help but accept these facts.

When they told her that she was going to be transferred to better choice of hospital all she could do was nod, then they told her which hospital she was headed too, Ootori Hospital the best possible care for someone in her case. How long had it been since she had heard that name 15 years give or take some. She would be lying to herself if she didn't admit that her heart sort of skipped a beat. She let herself think about her first love and wonder if he was okay and if he had finally found happiness. That didn't matter anymore she was happily married with the most beautiful family in the world. But when it came to Yoshio Ootori he had a special place in her heart as a dear friend.

To say that Kotoko was stunned to see the very man in the MRI room with her was an understatement. She should have known he would know she was here after all he knew everything, and she was in his territory after all. She couldn't help but give him a shy smile, he was devilishly handsome even if he had grey hair here and there it only added to his allure. With a wave of his hand he dismissed the nurses and the technicians that had been doing her testing. She held her breath as she waited for him to say something.

Seeing her smile Yoshio couldn't help but smile himself she always knew how to pull a smile out of him. Sighing he spoke first, "Hello Kotoko, how have you been my dear?"

She gave an unladylike snort as she looked at him and answered, "Well i was doing just fine until my own brain decided to betray me. So what brings the great Yoshio Ootori down to visit me?"

Smirking at her ever present reluctance to admit that she was curious, he decided to enlighten her. "Well my dear Kotoko since we did have a very special bond in the past I wanted to make it up to you for the last time we saw each other." Kotoko tried to intervene but he just held up his hand and kept talking. "Let me do this, it a way to find closure for our past like this it will make me feel better about our past please. You may feel like I don't owe you anything, and I feel otherwise I should have fought harder for us. And while I can't do anything about that now, as I assume you are happy with your husband and you would allow me to steal you away from him?" When she smiled and shook her head he just kept on going. "As I thought, this will be the way I can forgive myself. Please Kotoko let me do this for you."

Seeing the the honesty in his face she gave Yoshio a warm smile, he always knew how to make her agree to things. "It seems like you have already made up your mind about being my doctor not much I can do about that. But no special treatment ok! Also we will act civil towards each other and mention that we knew each other in university but don't tell my husband about our past I need him to be calm towards this. I love him unconditionally I don't need him doubting that."

Her demands from him had always been simple; he could never help but give into them. "Of course Kotoko I do not desire to cause problems between the two of you. As for the no special treatment I'll make sure to charge you extra." Smirking he turned to walk out of the room, turning around one more time he smiled at her and said, "Be good to the nurses I'll be waiting for you upstairs."

xxXXxx

Giving time for the nurses to get her all settled in her room he walked slowly upstairs, he was eager to see her again and yet not as eager to talk to her husband. He knew him from somewhere he just couldn't figure out from where. An Ootori never forgot a face but when it came to this strange man he had no clue. Walking into the room he smiled at Kotoko before turning to meet her husband who looked pretty terrified. Weird he wasn't even letting out his all-consuming evil aura out.

Kotoko noticing that things were pretty awkward at the moment, decided to be the first to speak, "Honey this is going to be my doctor Ootori Yoshio, interestingly enough we went to university together we go way back. Funny how you just happen to meet people you would have never thought of meeting under strange circumstances. Ootori- san this is my husband Fujioka Ry.."

"Ranka! My name is Fujioka Ranka!" finally looking up to meet his wife's questioning gaze slowly giving her a sign not to question him for now.

Kotoko just quirked her eyebrow but subtly nodded her head in agreement giving her husband the look that meant that they would be talking later about his strange behavior. Ranka noticed the look and simply nodded.

"So Ootori-san you know my Kotoko from University how was she? She hardly talks about her university years, was she a party animal? Is that why she won't tell me. Any embarrassing pictures of her? Honestly anything I could use as blackmail on her would be great, she's just too perfect" Looking back at Kotoko, Ranka gave her the most loving look that Yoshio had ever seen.

A red faced Kotoko could only exclaim "Ranka! I swear Ootori-san he isn't usually this annoying" Giving her husband an evil eye as he just smirked at her.

Chuckling at the pair Yoshio spoke "Sadly Ranka-san it seems neither of us can find something wrong with Kotoko-chan I would seem she is indeed perfect."

This last piece was said with emotion that only someone who knew Yoshio could tell was there. Lucky or unlucky enough for Kotoko understood and his words hurt her for the past, and the future they might have shared.

Giving him one last subtle look Kotoko sighed and said, "Well as flattering as it is to have two wonderful gentlemen talking about how perfect I am, you two seem to have forgotten how utterly imperfect my body is!" Giggling at the look of horror on both of their faces she kept going, "I'm just joking you two please relax, besides making light of a situation is a my way to not let it win."

"Well Kotoko-chan as much as I admire your point of view on this topic, let's get serious for a minute here. Unfortunately your brain tumor is in a very tricky area and it's not easy to get too. Either way, we still need to perform a *Craniotomy to see what kind of tumor it is and how we're going to approach everything. I will gather my team and be back in a few hours to see what can be done, I want both of you to know that I will do everything in my power to help you Kotoko-chan and hopefully we can get through this."

"Thank you so much Ootori-san for everything" Kotoko said to him eyes watering up as she looked up at the man that at one moment in her life had meant everything to her.

"Please Kotoko-chan let's drop the honorifics we have known each other for years not to mention we need complete trust to get through this. You too Ranka-san please call me Yoshio."

Standing up to face the man Ranka grab his hands and shook them tears streaming down his face, "Thank- you Yoshio-san, you have my full trust, and whatever happens you will always have my full trust."

Those words shook Yoshio this man acted like he knew him on a personal level but he was absolutely sure he didn't know such a flamboyant person, other than Souh. Kami, just thinking about that man gave him a slight headache. Smiling back at the man holding his hand he gave him a strong handshake and nodded his head. Yes he would everything in his power to save Kotoko not only because he loved her, but because she deserved to live with her family that so clearly loved her as much as he did.

"I shall return in an hour or two with my team of specialist to speak to both of you. For now Kotoko-chan, Ranka-san I'll leave you to talk and rest." Bowing to both of them Yoshio turned around and walked out of the room, it was time to get to work!

 **A/N: There is no excuse for how long it took me to update, and I am aware of that and for that I apologize. I promise I will not abandon this story; I have so many plans for this story. Unfortunately alas I am not like Kotoko and my imperfections limit my creativity, but it seems to be back and I shall take full advantage of that.**

 **THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH ME!**

 _ ***Craniotomy- is surgeries performed on a person with a brain tumor were they remove part of the skull to expose the brain. This is done to remove a piece of the tumor to see if the brain tumor is cancerous or not and to see what measures need to be taken to treat the patient.**_

 **Either way I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review and let me know just what you think is going on. I would also like to apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors there might be. If anyone has questions don't be afraid to ask I'll answer them to the best of my ability**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of my loves from OHSHC wish I did though, oh well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, kisses!**


End file.
